The present description relate to a planter system and, more particularly, to an improved planter system that provides for better drainage, better fertilization of plants, facilitates both planting and removal of plants, and reduces root rot.
Previously, plants and flowers, etc., that were purchased in containers were transferred and/or replanted in one of two ways. First, the plants were removed from the container and placed into a hole that was concurrently dug or formed in the ground. Second, the plants could remain in the planter and then the planter was placed within the hole in the ground.
Each of these methods had drawbacks. First, removing the plant and placing the plant in the ground, i.e. replanting was labor intensive. Other problems with replanting was that the hole in the ground frequently had to be enlarged if it was too small, or filled-in if it was too larger. If the soil included stones, twigs and the like, these tended to fall into the hole thus necessitating making the hole larger in advance. When the plant was to be replaced for any reason, there were two options. Merely pull the plant upwardly, which frequently caused only part of the plant to be removed, or enlarge the hole. Again, these were all labor intensive options.
In a second approach, a planter containing the plant was placed in the ground. The planter could be removed when the plant was to be replaced for any reason. Typically, however, planters of this type did not provide adequate drainage and the plant root suffered root-rot. Furthermore, when the planter was removed, surrounding soil, stones, etc., tended to fall into the hole thus creating another labor intensive approach when a new planter was to be placed in the ground.